


Redemption

by Moxide



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alright let's try this again..., Also There may be slight shipping in this....but not so much, Gen, M/M, No mama Edd allowed, Rewrite, The 'real' Tord is up in Norway inventing shit, This is gonna take awhile..., This was actually just a theory of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moxide/pseuds/Moxide
Summary: This is a rewrite of 'Is it really him?'Theory time!What if, one of the Tord clones from the episode 'Spares' actually lived and pretended to be the canon character, Tord, so he could get his revenge on Edd and his friends along with taking over the world?What if, 'our' Tord was actually up in Norway inventing things and decided "Hey, i should visit my old friends!" and goes back to England to visit Edd and them, but he doesn't get the welcome back he was hoping for...





	1. Chapter 1

Deep beneath the snowy winter of Tromsø, Norway (A northern city of Norway where the beautiful northern lights can be easily seen), lies a laboratory filled of scientists and astronomers, as well as inventors as well. There are many men, as well as women, with white lab coats on and name tags with a head shot of their face. As you look around, you can see many machines and computers, as well as cages and heavy metal doors that are sealed tight. Yet, their is one particular room you see, one labeled as the 'Building room'. Kind of ironic, as there is only one person inside with two tuffs of hair made to look like horns placed on the top of his head. At first, he looks as if he were crazy, his hair all frizzed up and messy, but as you look closer, he seems to be exhausted. Dark circles bulging from underneath his eyes as he opens his mouth wide, letting out a long deep yawn. His lips seemed to have discoloration in them, as if he hadn't gotten a drink of water for at least five days, maybe even five weeks? He couldn't remember, just like he couldn't remember when he had last eaten anything. He had a mission, to build one of his newest inventions. Yet, he still couldn't figure out what he was doing wrong. "Gud forbann det.." he cursed to himself for what seemed to be the fifty five hundredth time, he was becoming agitated. That's when he suddenly pushed his chair; along with himself, away from his desk and put his head into his hands. There must be another way, he thought to himself. He began to think about Edd and them, his friends, the ones he had left behind so he could 'Go to the big city'! All for this? He sighed, he needed to visit them soon, it'd help him take his mind off of things. He stood up, walking out of his office and through the hallways of his work. The many scientists paused their work, watching as the inventor walked past. He walked into a room named ‘The Boss Room’. It wasn’t very long before the horned hair man stepped out of the room with a bright smile, he was gonna go back home to visit his friends.


	2. Putting this on Wattpad

I decided I’m going to write this story on wattpad rather than on here. It’s much more easier for me to work with rather than ao3. If you don’t already know me on Wattpad, my Account is called @_Ne-Na_  
I hope you guys enjoy it!!


End file.
